1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-skid brake control assemblies for vehicles, and more particularly to an improved anti-skid brake control assembly which includes a one-way valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an anti-skid brake control assembly which reduces and then restores the brake pressure to prevent a wheel of a vehicle from being locked due to an excessively strong braking action, it has been desired that, in order to prevent the wheel from being rapidly locked again by the brake pressure-restoring operation, variation of the pressure rise in the wheel cylinder is rapid at the commencement of the pressure restoring operation and after that becomes gradually slower. In a conventional anti-skid brake control assembly, to provide the above-described characteristic of variation of the pressure rise in the wheel cylinder during the brake pressure-restoring operation, an electromagnetic-type throttle valve has been used in a chamber of an actuator for controlling the pressure in the wheel brake cylinder. However, the use of the electromagnetic-type throttle valve results in a complex construction as well as the consumption of large quantities of electricity.